Connection to the Past
by Lyncanthroph
Summary: Kurama is already concerned about everything..his mother, college, his brother...but what happens when he finds a small fox..what is it's relevance to his past?


A/N: Um…yeah hi, I used to write HP fics as some of you might remember, and I might still continue them if you will please review to tell me how to improve!!!

This YYH fic takes place after everyone is all grown up and…well I won't give it away as if may contains spoilers for the end of YYH. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything…except maybe the plot…

Kurama dodged the feral beast's claws repeatedly. He had been dodging since the last ten minutes. 

" This is getting tired and tedious, " he muttered under his breath and jumping out of the way just as the beast swung its spiked tail. Even a tiny puncture could be fatal, he thought. Each spike is filled with dangerous lethal toxins that'll go into effect in no less than a second. Finally drawing out his whip, he lashed at his opponent within a blink of an eye and soon, the monster lay dead at his feet.

" Well, " he said looking down at the dead demon. "That was hardly a challenge."

" Getting pompous now aren't we kitsune?" teased Hiei as he jumped from a low branch and landing beside Kurama.

"Really, from the time that you have been watching, you could've helped me."

" You didn't need any help. Besides, you just said that it wasn't a challenge," scoffed Hiei. 

" It'd be nice to have a friend fight with you rather than alone."

" I fight alone as always. I don't need help." Hiei turned. " And the Dark Tournament was an exception as was the last one we fought

in Makai. I had better return to my duty."

" Why return to Ningenkai now?" inquired Kurama. 

" Because of her." Hiei's eyes wandered to a distance. The shadows of the trees reflected in his eyes. With his bandaged hand that held the Black Dragon Wave ( A/n: I watched the japanese version…its probably different in English), he reached inside his cape and gently revealed a tear-shaped gem. Kurama gave a nod of understanding. 

" So you see, I had to make sure she was safe. " He turned and a small smile spread across his face. " Of course with you here nearby, I don't have to be as worried." 

As he leapt onto a large oak tree, a dark blur stained the air and Kurama could not sense Hiei's ki any longer.

" I'd better get home. Mother would be worried," he said aloud starting back to the direction of his house. He was careful to revert his whip into its original state and tucked it gently into his long red tresses, for it would be highly suspicious in Ningenkai. 

The night air was comforting to Kurama. It brought all his sense alive. Summer was turning into fall. The best time to cultivate his roses and other plants. The smell of jasmine wafted into the air and Kurama felt relaxed and satiated afterwards. Yes, jasmine was comforting to the mind and soul, as were red roses. 

The porchlight spilled over the front door and shone out his best features, especially his strangely alluring emerald eyes. His hand fumbled with his coat pocket and emerged with a silver key. He unlocked the door swiftly and was greeted with the smell of miso soup. 

" Mother, I'm home," he announced while hanging his coat on the racket. Where is she?

" Shuichi dear," his mother, Shiori, came from the kitchen wearing a light green traditional kimono with a bamboo leaf pattern scattered randomly over the fabric and a plain white obi tied securely around her waist. 

" Mother, may I ask why you are dressed so formally?" Kurama asked trying cover his suspicion. 

" Oh, I'm going out for a little while," she said while a light blush spread across her cheeks. Kurama pretended to not notice and kissed her on the cheek as usual. 

" Have a good time then. When will you be back?"

" Around midnight. I've already eaten dinner. Don't stay up too late Shuichi and mind your brother."

" I won't Mother. Don't worry about me and Shuuichi," he said heading into the bath house to wash up for dinner. He rolled up his sleeves, turned on the cool water and scrubbed some green tea scented soap onto his hands. 

" Good bye Shuichi," he heard the door close and the car engines come to life leaving the driveway.

" Is mother meeting someone else?" he thought aloud drying his hands. Kurama still hasn't gotten over the depression of his father death since many years even after Shiori remarried. Mother was extremely down, but she kept her spirits up because of Shuichi and needed to protect him. 

Kurama stepped out into the kitchen and unplugged the rice cooker as he wondered about this. Mother wasn't the kind to get over such strong affections so easily. Maybe he should follow his mother. No, he thought. He trusted his mother. After all the years of loyalty and love that she gave him, he should trust her with his heart. 

He filled his bowl with rice and a plate of steaming vegetables were waiting for him on the counter. Shiori also left him a bowl of his favourite soup, miso soup. 

Why should he worry about his mother so much? She can take care of herself. He tried to shake the thoughts of all the horrible things that could happen to his mother. Maybe he was just paranoid and overcome with stress.

The steam of his tea kissed his already rosy cheeks as he sipped the soothing warm liquid. Yes, he should just relax and wait until his mother came home.

After he was done with his dinner, Kurama placed the bowls into the sink and began to wash them. When he was done, he walked over to his schoolbag and pulled out a novel that he had become rather fond of. It was still about eight and he had already done his homework, prepared for next week's tests, and read ahead. 

" I wish that there was a new case up. It's been quite boring," he thought flipping to another page. The novel was about a young man who had been killed, but resureccted for certain reasons. Oh the irony, he thought smiling to himself. 

Little did he know, today was the day that would change his life. In about an hour later, Kurama heard a strange crying sound that came from outside. Thinking that it was only a stray animal scavenging for scraps, he turned back to his book. However, the cryings never stopped and he grew suspicious. He set his book down on the leather couch's armrest and cautiously opened the porch door to his private rose garden. It was strange as the blooms never wither nor become limp even during winter.No one knew Kurama's little secret. 

It was getting quite chilly outside, he noticed. But when did he mind the temperature? 

The crying got louder and his imaginary fox ears perked up trying to determine where it was coming from. Finally, he neared the rose bush in the center and something white was under there.His nose caught the scent of a young fox kit, probably about a month old. His hand brushed away the brambles and the thorns to reveal the kit's body. It was sleeping contently with a few minor scratches from the rose bush when it had tried to get it. 

" Well, what a surprise," he said to himself. Sensing from it, the kit was most likely orphaned, for it was alone. It was most unusual that a mother fox would leave one kit in such a rough environment.

Kurama felt sympathy towards the small kit. If it's an orphan, he would at raise it until it came the time for it to go back into the wild. On the other hand, he wanted someone he could share his secrets with. He wasn't exacly lonely, but the fact that he never really had many friends. His group of fangirls wouldn't count. They'd glomp him before he could say a word. Kurama shuddered at the fact and his thoughts returned to the kit in front of him. Would Mother let him raise it, he thought. Just by instinct, Kurama had developed affections over the last fifteen years. 

He reached for the sleeping fox. It squirmed a little bit from his gentle touch and made a low growling sound that indicated contentment. The fox's shimmering white, except for the tuft of black on its tail, almost silver fur felt silky as Kurama stroked behind its ears. He remembered how it a wonderful sensation overcame him if someone stroked behind his ears when he was Youko, in a fox's form of course. 

Kurama looked around. He would not disturb the fox's peaceful slumber for he knew from experience that it was not wise to disturb someone's sleep. Somehow, he had to move this fox into his room. He stroked his long crimson hair as he thought about this. Right then, he spotted a grape vine that he had forgotten to grow since he gotten the seed. Yes, the grape vine would make a perfect cradle for the fox and yet a complementary weapon for his rose vine. He collected some of the seeds and tucked it securely into his hair.

He fed some of his spirit energy into a nearby vine and it almost by will, reached out its long tendrils and curled them under the fox, levitating it. The vine cradled the kit; it gave a loud yawn as the vine carried it into the house.

Slowly and carefully, Kurama commanded the vine to set it on his seat cushion. Under the dim light, Kurama was able to examine the small fox more carefully. There seemed to be no signs of serious wounds or injuries except a couple of scratches. He healed them instantly with his energy as the small cuts closed. 

The kit stirred for a bit and slowly opened its large dark eyes. It had strangely mysterious eyes that reminded Kurama of his own. The kit's eyes weren't piercing, but showed gentleness, innocence, and even a bit of mischeif. 

Before it got a good look at its surroundings, the sound of the front door opening penetrated the air.

"Shuichi, I'm home!" 

Kurama closed his bedroom door without a squeak and locked it quickly, in fear that the kit may cause havoc and escape. 

" Mother," he acted as if nothing was suspicious and quite good at it too because Shiori noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps it was because she was too busy thinking about something else. Her cheeks were extremely red and she had adopted a high giggly voice.

" I think that I'll go to bed now," she said dazed while climbing the stairs. She wobbled a bit and nearly fell off the stairs if it wasn't for Kurama who had come to her aid and supported her with his shoulder. 

" Are you alright Mother?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. Yes, something was definitely fishy and he'll get to the bottom of this.

~*~

It was two o clock in the morning. Kurama still could not sleep. He was concerned for his mother. 'Get to sleep!' 'I can't…' 'Shiori can take care of herself.' 'But-' 'Stop worrying!'

He turned on his side and studied the tiny bundle of fur on his bed. The fox he rescued tonight was still fast asleep;its bushy tail covered its small nose and soft whimperings were heard. Finally, he thought, it took some soothing lukewarm water and rose wine to calm it down. 

Kurama can't help but think of how this fox kit appeared in his garden out of no where. Where did it come from? Why is it here? He decided to find out tomorrow…He fell asleep shortly after..

An hour later, he heard a loud scream outside his window and jumped up. His hand automatically flew to the back of his head preparing to draw his beautiful, but deadly weapon. He lunged open his window to find a little girl, that could be no more than ten years old, running to the distance. She had white hair, with a tuft of black on the tips…. 

A/N: Yeah…so what did u think? Please review!!!


End file.
